random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 36
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 37|Next Episode -->]] Length: 'THREE FUCKING HOURS AND A THIRD 3:20:00 '''Hosts: 'Alex Kate Matt Mitch '''Intro: '''JewWario intro plug '''Closing Song: Super Sonic Racing ---- Content Covered: *Matt went to MAGFest **Activision PR guy had 1,000 of Guitar Hero Aerosmith to give away. Not Dan Amrich but has no shortage of those games to give away. *Interview Matt did at MAGFest JewWario *Ghost Trick covered *Star Wars Phantom Menace I **Questions What branch of military service would you enter into? **Who's your favorite online critic? **Any words off limits? **How would you want to be executed? **Scary parts in movie as a child Other Shit and some Facts: *Only time Random Assault will successfully do contests is at PAX East. *Mentioned other 100 other episode *nickroll created Random Assault? *1:09:00 Mitch and Alex make up a fictional anime, that Alex is a annoyed of. *Finally called the Okami of the Podcast Officially Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *(MAGFEST) It's called the buttfuckers convention. It takes place at your house. *No one important ever listens to us. (Random Assault) *God Mitch even in death you are annoying. *It's kind of like a interpretative dance, but its radio. *Loves the Ghost Trick. *(Ghost Trick) Ah Japan, why did you have to Japan it up? *I sent a letter to Capcom saying making a game called Ghost Trick. I don't know what's about but just surprise me. *Ghost Trick is a good game. Buy Ghost Trick to support Ghost Trick. *I use masturbation as a sleeping aid and nothing more. *I'm eating a tube of chapstick instead of talking about Sonic. *Oh Jesus fuck my fuck. *(Kate) You use your own shit as lubricant. *I tuned out so much I thought I was listening to a podcast that sucked. (Star Wars) *Should I just kill myself? (Star Wars coverage) *Willy asked me if I can say migget and fagger. *We won't be racist unless it is really funny. Kate *I was 11 for 9/11. **Matt - You were Canadian why did you care? *9/11 was great. Class was canceled. We went to the auditorium to watch the tower fall. We had no homework for a week. *I'm Kate Reilly I don't post in the forums. **Matt - Who does. *I thought MAGFest was about the game MAG convention. *Raped by a hobo in a ditch. *I'll try not to kill you with my words. *Goddamn you Mitch and Guran Laggan. I will piss down your trachea. *Matt hand me the weeaboo paddle. *Let me jerk my pixelated cock. *Did you get a blowjob from a downs? Oh it was a different disability. *It's not a big chin. Get rid of that. *I use my dick as a bookmark. *(Mitch) It's not my fault you are an uncultured pig. Deal with it. *I had a picture Bible. **Matt -I had one to. *Mitch you literal piece of shit. *(Jake) He's running down the street ejeculating. *You masturbated so much your cum is now aerosol. *Send us questions that are actually entertaining. *Fans look at Jayson. You should be more like Jayson. *Accept Jayson into your heart. Matt *We are 2 weeks ahead of the time when we record. *They line up basement all the way outside my house. They ran a train on me. They fucked my ass. They fill my ass with so much cum. I cumbelch. I have to clean the drains for a week. It's more than just cum. My ass is filled with so much cum. Pubic hair is matted everywhere. Guys can I talk about fucking MAGFest? *I went to the place where they sell stuff. **Alex - The vendor place? *(Kate) You only leave the house to get fucked in the ass. **Kate - He comes to my house. *So you never leave the house to get fucked. **Alex - Sometimes she wants to fuck in the snow. *Slabflapper is a real person you should believe in. *It looks a little ironic. I think I'll buy it day one. *I had to share a hotel room with my parents, so I couldn't jerk off for 3 days. **Kate - Why not jerk off with your dad? *She has sex with a kangaroo and everyone gets killed. **Kate - The story of my life. *Would join the Navy, so he can blow dudes. Mitch *Archie has a gay character of course they are messed up. **Kate & Alex "Ohh..." (not cool) *Why can't we have questions that aren't shit? *I try not to say nigger. If there's one word I try not to say it's nigger faggot. (2:48:00) <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 37|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:Mitch